The Devil's Consent
by Aethereis
Summary: Friendship turns sour and one tries to destroy Earth while one fights many enemies to stop him.
1. Krioon's True Face

**Chapter 1:Krioon's True Face **

**Xander's Lunar Brand meets with Krioon's Quicksilver. "You may have become stronger but i'm still stronger and i always have been! said Krioon. He let out a huge roar, freezing Xander in place. Krioon's body began to shake and not soon after and transformed into the God of Death! He sprouted a tail and jet-black wings. "MUAH HA HA! You'll never beat me!" Krioon pulled out his sword called Soul Eater. He placed his sword in the air and yelled Death Dimension, his sword began to glow an extremely dark purple then a hole appeared behind Xander and Thorn stopping time where they stood. Krioon held his sword in front of him and slowly ran his hand down it tearing the fabrlc of time where Xander and Thorn was dealing 400 HP to both of them leaving Xander with 550 and Thorn was only 200 HP. The Moon Gem inside of Xander's Lunar Brand starts to glow along with his Moon Pendant. "What's this? Ahhh!!" Xander is engulfed in a bluish-gray light. Thorn looked at Krioon. "It seems his powers are awakening, now you know you don't have much longer." The light surronding Xander fades away to reveal his transformation into a Dragoon! "No! This can't be! There's no way a Dragon soul could reside in you! Xander looks up at Krioon. "Well then, explain this? It seems that the Blue Dragon has shared it's power with me. I think its time we finished this, Thorn, this could get dangerous could you ask Radius to help you get Shyn out of here." Thorn nods her head and runs to get Shyn and Radius out. Xander points his sword at Krioon. "If you're ready to finish this then lets go!" Xander and Krioon both charge at one another as the battle to save Earth resumes!**

**Hey pplz this is just another short story i did so if you like it let me know but don't be afraid to let me know if anything is wrong.**


	2. Earth's Last Hope

**Chapter 2:Earth's Last Hope. **

**As both blades clash together a tremendous explosion is ignited from each blade knocking Xander and Krioon against the wall. "I still can't believe that you, of all people are a Dragoon." says Krioon. "There are things that i can do that you can't Krioon." replies Xander. Krioon stands up and casts Astral Drain, he throws his Soul Eater at Xander causing the blade to stick into him. Xander looked down at the sword then to Krioon, shook his finger back and forth and pulled the sword out and threw it back to Krioon. "Causing little damage will get you no where in this battle." Xander took 50 damage leaving him with 1400 HP left. Xander throws his sword in the air and yells Lunar Slice! He flies up after his blade, grabs it then barrels down onto Krioon dealing 200 Hp dropping his HP to 1200. "Augh... how can you harm me!? I'm the God of Death!" snaps Krioon. "Don't you get it? I'm a Dragoon and it seems that the Blue Dragon has chosen to lend its power to me!" sneered Xander. A mysterious voice appears from nowhere. "You may be a Dragon Knight but you still lack the power to completely vanish him for good." Xander and Krioon look around confused trying to find the source of it. A figure steps out from the shadows and reveals himself as Raikoh the Daemon Slayer and that he had been searching for them for a while. "I will help you defeat the God of Death." Raikoh pulls out his Twin Flashes and stands next to Xander. "I don't know who you are but any help is welcomed, thank you." Raikoh looked at Xander. "I'll explain later lets just focus on Krioon for now." Raikoh uses Double Slash attack Krioon with his Holy Avenger first then his Daemons Bane dealing a total of 300 damage dropping his HP to 900. "Hphm this seems a little unfair let me bring a few people back." Krioon casts Resurrection bringing Odama, Kai, and Felica to life! Kai and Felica start casting a spell together. Odama charges forward attacking Raikoh doing 150 leaving him with 1300 HP. Kai and Felica both use Lightning Chain, a bolt of lightning was called and passed back and forth between Xander and Raikoh dealing 200 a piece leaving Xander with 1200 and Raikoh with 1100 HP. Xander casts Lightning Vortex, lightning bolt come down and swirl around Odama, Kai, and Felica shocking each of them for 400 damage leaving them all with 300 left. Raikoh uses Sword Typhoon, he places his swords in a X then a powerful gust of wind blew Odama, Kai, and Felica back against a wall defeating Kai and Felica but leaving Odama with 100 Hp left. Odama uses an All-Out attack on Xander but misses which gives Xander the chance to counter dealing 300 defeating Odama. "It seems that i'm the last one so i'll kick it up a notch." said Krioon. The castle starts to shake as the battle rages on! "Lets get out of here Raikoh before this place falls to the ground." says Xander. A boulder falls next to Xander almost cruching him underneath. Xander signals Radius, Shyn, and Thorn to follow him to the exit. The party gets out of the castle just as it crumbles to the ground. "Phew, that was closer than i would have liked it to be." said Xander. The party heads back to Salghin to recuperate and exchange information for the night.**

**Chapter 3 will be up soon for those who wanna know.**


End file.
